The Heroes of Hyrule
by Cupid T
Summary: The actual first chapter of The Heroes of Hyrule. After Elissa's party she's taken away but where? and who took her? Read to find out favorite follow and review if you like but if you don't want to do all of that at least review for the sake of me writing this. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Heroes of Hyrule

**Prologue**: It was a long time ago the last time I was in Hyrule, I no longer wield the Master Sword, now I have kids, and I hear Zelda has become queen. My lovely wife Ilia and I have been living a simple happy life since the evil king was killed we have two childeren a boy and a girl. My son was named after the soilder who lives in our small village,Cole, and my daughter was named after Ilia's mother, Elissa. It's been ten years since I seen Zelda or Midna but I still feel an evil presence around just like the Evil King Ganons.

_Elissa's 16__th __Birthday _

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

"Mom? Dad? I'm back from work! Are you guys home?" nothing could be heard "SURPRISE!" all of my family and friends had popped out from hiding, she was then greeted with showers of hugs. "Wow it's so great that everyone's here, but don't give me a heart attack next time" I was joking, and everyone knew it, after everyone had left I headed up to my room and stepped out unto the balcony breathing in the cool air. As I sat up there I was thinking about the party all of my friends were there and my family but there was that one guy in the corner, I remember the way he looks even now, purple clothes, purple hat, red eyes, and a weird mark under one of his eyes. I shrugged it off probably just one of dad's friends I thought, it was starting to get late so I headed back into my room and went to bed.

**? P.O.V.**

"So the evil king has been dead for over ten years now?" "Yes Sir!" My timid servant replies. "Well then I suppose I must do what my former master couldn't" I held up my hand only to see that there was no mystic glow "So he still wields the Triforce of Power even though he is dead?" I muttered "Oh well, I'm getting bored, You! Servant!" he jumped and realized I was talking to him "Yes Sir?" he was shaken "I think it's time, go fetch my robe" he quickly scurried off to find my robe. I started to think maybe it's time for another bride, there was that young girl from the village I'll head there tonight I decided, what is a king without his queen?.

**Elissa's P.O.V**

I woke up in middle of the night from a cool breeze, I was sure I closed my balcony doors earlier. "Oh, well" I said as I dragged myself over to close them. As I turned back to my bed everything went black.

**Cole's P.O.V.**

Thud! I jumped awake hearing the loud noise come from my sisters room next door, "she probably fell out of bed...again". I lit a candle and walked into her room, "Sis? you ok?" no reply, she must still be asleep. I walked toward her bed only to find it empty I started to panic "Sis? SIS?" I ran out to the balcony only to see a light skinned man jump off the balcony with Elissa in hand "Hey! Get back here!" I yelled off the side. I quickly rushed downstairs passing my father, he followed me outside, "Get back here with my sister!" I yelled after the man. I chased him until he reached a locked gate and jumped over it on his horse tearing a piece of his cape off, I walked over to the gate, picking up the scrap of cloth.

* * *

**Alright that's the first chapter I know there so short but I need to think of ways I can make the story flow into each other really good. Oh and you can probably guess who this man is Hint: NOT from Twilight Princess**


	2. Chapter 2

The Heroes of Hyrule

I chased him until he reached a locked gate and jumped over it on his horse tearing a piece of his cape off, I walked over to the gate, picking up the scrap of cloth.

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V.**

"Damn it!" I yelled into the cool night air, by now they would be long gone but who was that man? I look down at the cloth that was left on the gate and handed it to my father "Do you know what that symbol is?" I asked him, "No, but I know where to go to find out what it means" he said.

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a room that wasn't mine, I sat up looking around there was an open window, I could jump out and grab onto that tree I thought having hope in my heart. As I jumped off the bed and started to walk quietly over to the window I stopped, "What the?" I look down in horror to see a chain around my ankle, "Fuck" I whispered silently to myself. As I worked on the chains I heard voices outside the door so I rushed quickly back to the bed, "She will make a lovely bride Lord Vaati". Bride?, a million questions ran through my head once I heard that word, who signed me up for marriage? I looked around quickly to find something to break out of this chain until the doorknob started to turn so I layed back down and acted like I was asleep.

**Vaati's P.O.V.**

"Shouldn't she be awake by know? She is the daughter of the legendary hero", I was getting annoyed with waiting for my bride to awake and see her new home, and if she didn't like it then she would just have to deal with it and be chained up in here for my amusement. I left the room, only to find servants wondering what they should do, "You" he looked up at me fear in his eyes "Go check on the feast" I ordered. "Yes sir!" he said as he ran off toward the kitchen "The rest of you start cleaning up" all of them scurried away to find something to clean. "Sir, the food is ready", "Good, now go clean up like the others" the beasts were so dirty they nearly ruined my appetite. I went to my room since it was going to be occupied by another soon I cleaned up, I prepared a bath as I cleaned, I never let my servants clean my room they would just mess everything up I had a place for everything to go and no one knew it but me. I slipped into the warm water thinking about how my new wife would look in black, I laughed as I pictured the look on her face when I find out.

_Later that night..._

**Cole's P.O.V.**

"Poor Elissa, she must be so scared" I said as I picked at my food, "the worst part is, is that it was her birthday". "Don't worry honey, your father is doing everything he can" she looked toward the study doors, it had been hours since he's came out. "Mom?", "yes sweety" she looked up at me, "has dad even ate anything yet?" she looked toward the door again "I don't know I took him some food but I don't know if he's eaten it yet". "Ok", I walk outside after finishing dinner. I started down the path to the spring, I thought about the symbol it was an eye a weird looking one, almost like the sheikah one dad showed me when I was little, but that wasn't it. I reached thee springs sooner than expected, I must have been lost in thought, I sat down next to the water thinking of how I can save her, there still might be tracks no ones come to the village and no one has left. I ran up the path, yep faint but they were there, I would sneak out tonight and follow the tracks to where ever they led.

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

I didn't hear any noise for a while, I looked around the room I was alone, I sat up in realizing this and started to pick at the chain with my hair pin. Snap! I pulled out the hair pin only to find it broken in two, I layed back down on the soft bed. I gotta find a way out was the only thought I had, suddenly there was a purple flash and a man was standing there, I didn't sit up, I lay there and acted as if I were asleep again. I heard footsteps as I shifted in the bed to get a better view, he stood in front of me just watching me "sleep". He leaned down and picked me up, instinctively I started to squirm, so he set me back down, but now he knows I'm awake. I open my eyes since he already knows I'm awake, "Hm?" I play it off as if I hadn't woken up yet, I look up at the man and open my mouth to say something but he cuts me off "It's good to see you awake" he studies me up and down with his blood red eyes, "Where am I?" I honestly didn't know so it would be good to find out. "You're new home" he gave me a devilish smile as he climbed on top of the bed I was in, I back up until I hit the wall guessing what he had in mind.

* * *

**I did it I wrote a sorta long chapter can I has a high five? :D anyone? Anyway review what you thought of this I worked hard to do more than just 600 words so I had to think of a lot of things, you can tell I started to fangirl b/c the story got a little more intense but that's what happens when I fangirl tell me if you like my fangirling story's and I'll do more like that. Thanks for reading and remember to review**


	3. Chapter 3

The Heroes of Hyrule

I backed up until I hit the wall guessing what he had in mind.

* * *

**Vaati's P.O.V**

The girl was scared, I could tell because she backed away rather quick once I crawled on the bed, "Now what's wrong dear?" I gave her the kindest look I could give her, I remembered her name from the party I attended only hours before. "Elissa, don't be scared" I inched closer and closer to her she fell off the bed still trying to get away until her foot was yanked by the chain. "Now now Elissa, I had no other choice but to chain you up, I knew you would be scared" I said as nice as I could, "G-get away from me!" she stuttered she must have been more afraid than I thought.

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

He was trying to touch me! I fell off the bed trying to get away from him, but he kept getting closer, all of a sudden I was yanked back by the chain, he started talking again but I was to scared to even listen "G-get away from me!" I yelled out as I tried my best to get far from him, the door was open "Help! Help me!" I seen a man in the hallway coming towards the room but he stopped at the door "Sir, the food is ready" he looked scared, "Ok" he said behind me, he pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the shackle. I tried to run away but was caught by his arms and carried towards what must be the dining room, he leaned in towards my ear "Just so you won't try to run" he sat me down in a chair and locked my foot in another shackle. I swear I'm going to have to gnaw my foot off just to get away from this guy, then the food was passed out, everything smelt so wonderful! "Help yourself" he said smugly, smirking at me. "Thank you" I was actually hungry I hadn't eaten since yesterday's party, I filled up my plate with many things making sure to eat every little bit. I looked up to see the man staring at me, still smirking, "What?" I asked with some cuckoo in my mouth, "Oh, nothing just enjoying the view" he said studying me up and down again. I wiped my mouth, and stopped eating, I wanted to stand up but I remembered the chain around my foot, I sighed wondering when I could leave.

**Cole's P.O.V.**

It had been an entire day since Elissa had been kidnapped, millions of questions rushed through my head, was she alright?, where is she?, did she find a way to escape?. More and more questions ran through my head until I heard the door creak, "I found it" I turned around quickly to see my father, "what is it?" I stood up and walked over to him. "It's the minish symbol, he must be their leader" "This is good, I'll follow the tracks and find Elissa" I told him as calm as I could. "First I have to give you something" he looked serious so I nodded and followed him to the tree house, "Whats here?" "You'll see" he climbed the ladder and opened the door, when we went inside there was the old chest where we kept our toys. He led me towards the attic, once we climbed down the ladder he lit the lantern and took me over to the corner, there was another chest sitting there covered in dust. He opened the chest and lifted up an old tunic, along with some boots "Take these, I wore these when I had to save Hyrule", "Thanks dad". "Also go to Hyrule castle and ask to see Zelda she will give you an important item for your journey", "Thanks dad" I said again to let him know I really meant it. As we got back home mom looked at me with worried eyes knowing what was coming next "I made you something it's just like your fathers" she put a charm around my neck shaped like a horseshoe, "Blow into that and Epona will come to help you where ever you are" "Thanks mom". I headed upstairs to my room, once I got up there I put on the tunic and boots, heading back downstairs I hugged mom and dad. As I headed outside I lifted the charm to my lips and blew into it playing a melody I had heard many times before. Epona came running up from the ranch, as I climbed on to the saddle I thought to myself now things get serious.

* * *

Cliffhanger made it short I'm sorry! Anyway favorite follow review don't forget plz **Warning!: If you DO NOT review I might stop making these stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Heroes of Hyrule

Now things get serious

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V.**

As I rode off toward the kingdom of Hyrule I thought about Elissa, wondering if she was alright, I sighed "I'll save you Elissa I know I will" I looked at the castle. It was closer than I thought, I got off Epona and led her up the wooden stairs, there was a bar nearby so I asked the lady in there if she could keep an eye on her, she said yes and told me I looked familiar, I asked her if she knew my mom or dad and she lit up. "Link and Ilia!? I remember those two! You just tell them Telma said hi!" she then gave me some food and said to come back anytime I wanted, on the way out I pet her cat Louise. I told Epona to stay here and walked off toward the castle, as I got close to the gate two guards stopped me "What do you want?" the round one asked me "I need to speak with Queen Zelda", "No one gets in pal" the taller one was speaking now "Listen my father sent me here" they looked at each other and then back at me. "And who exactly is your father?" I looked at them and said as seriously as I could "Link, the hero of Hyrule, I am his son, Cole" the guards looked at me like I was crazy and started to laugh. This was going to be a while.

**Elissa's P.O.V.**

After eating Vaati carried me up to a room, it was colored purple I looked over toward the bed it was big, black sheets and a lilac pullback curtain there was a door leading to another room and the walk-in closet was pretty big. Vaati set me down, I walked over toward the window looking out and down, there wasn't any ground so I couldn't escape that way. "Do you like it in here?" I turned towards him "Yea, it's pretty cool" I walked over toward the double door and opened up a huge bathroom it had a giant tub and it smelled like roses. I heard the door click behind me, I turned to see Vaati locking the door "Why did you do that?" he looked me in the eyes and a smile formed "I don't want anybody interrupting us" he started walking towards me. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me, I slid down the door crying, I didn't care if he heard me I was just confused.

**Vaati's P.O.V.**

She locked me out of my own bathroom. I heard a faint noise in there and put my ear to the door, crying... she was crying? She sat in there crying for at least 5 minutes until she stopped, maybe I should slow down my pace, she was obviously scared, I walked away from the door sighing I sat down on my bed cradling my head in my hands. "What's wrong with me? I've never thought this way about any girl I've ever kidnapped".

**Cole's P.O.V.**

"Ugh! Ok let's get this straight, My father is Link he is the hero of Hyrule, he saved Zelda when she was a Princess!" the guards once again looked at him in confusion. "Forget this, this is impossible" I stormed off toward the bar "Telma, I have a question" Telma got me a drink "Fire away honey" after drinking the milk I asked "Do you know a way to the kingdom?" Telma looked up at a secret passage way "That's what your looking' for hun" I climbed up and went through the hole ending up in someone's home "Oh! You there sir! I know exactly why you came!" the round man opened up a chest leading to the sewers "Thanks" I handed him a rupee but he refused it "Oh no I don't need any money" I shrugged and jumped down the hole. Landing in a puddle of water, I continued forward soon coming to a stairway, climbing up there was a huge door leading outside, I went through coming out on the roof continuing forward I found a way to the other roof with the help of dad's old wooden sword and a wire connecting the two buildings. Running across the roof a bunch of birds started coming towards me I jumped through the stone window nearby and continued up the stairs coming to two big wooden doors.

* * *

**Wow! What's going on with Vaati? I think he might have gotten hit by that arrow I misfired yesterday! Lol anyway plz review for the sake of me writing fav or follow if you want! Also since _Club Eliza OwO _and _Puppy Dream_ Girl have been PMing me I have gotten ideas that I will tell you guys if you review! So I hoped you enjoyed and since I'm on Winter break now I can write a lot more! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! and what other version I'm missing (I'm not good at this). **


End file.
